


compass points you anywhere (closer to me)

by momobamiyuki



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, both raylla and tallygail r living their dreams, its just softness and domestic them, set in the future after the war is over, tally and abigail r those gays who r married without realizing it, tallygail but make them domestic cottagecore, the unit is always close even if far apart now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: “Do you have some space left at your house there?”Abigail stares at the morning sky, the sun just rising over  green fields. She can only smile, her heart fuller with a part of her unit closer.“Just come home, Tally. No need to ask me.”or: tally and abigail and living together after the war
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	compass points you anywhere (closer to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow,,, I'm so happy that finally im joining this fandom as a writer,,, This is my first work and tallygail are my babies so I decided to write this! i really hope you all enjoy it and please I'd love comments and kudos and your thoughts about it!

When the war ends, when the Camarilla are no longer a threat, the unit is given time to heal.

All of them, with Scylla now part of the unit, had been scarred more than most witches their age ever had. It had taken years of trying and fighting for Alder to decide to let them leave the army, the danger of their lines too much to ignore.

Raelle would joke about it, how they needed to be protected the most, and yet they’d been the first to be sent in the face of danger, their abilities a greater help than one could imagine. But now that was over, and even if danger still loomed over them, now it was less than it had been in years.

The four of them had come to a silent agreement about what they’d do. Abigail has had enough of Scylla’s whispering of their dream house by the sea, finds one under the Bellweather name and gives it to Raelle with a roll of her eyes. The hug she gets from both girls warms her heart and Tally’s smile as she watches over them is perhaps the only reward she’ll ever need.

Both of them leave with the promise to visit as much as possible, finally living their dream.

Then there was Abigail and Tally, without a mission to throw themselves to, no cause to fight for. It was perhaps the scariest of moments, to be living a life so unlike the one you have grown to live all these years.

They don’t live together, not at first. 

Tally says something about living with her mother for a while, a short visit before deciding what to do until Alder called them back should danger arise again. Abigail agrees, helps with her things, watches Tally leave with a hug and smile.

She goes to Tuscany, meets with a distant Bellweather family cousin and gets the key to a house there. For the first time in years, Abigail lets herself unwind. It’s beautiful in the middle of nature, a place where she connects with her magic more than ever, feels the earth beneath her feet, and lets herself sit in the middle of the ground as it rains.

It’s beautiful and yet something always feels like it’s missing.

Then Tally comes back.

She calls late and Abigail knows she’s forgotten about time zones but she answers just the same, smiling when she hears Tally’s voice.

“Abs, hey. Did I call at a bad time?”

“It’s 3 am, Tal. How are you?”

Tally doesn’t speak for a moment and Abigail thinks she hasn’t heard her. But then she hears a sigh and she wishes she was closer to her friend, just to hold her hand and ease her worries, her leadership instincts sense kicking in before she can stop them. 

“Do you have some space left at your house there?”

Abigail stares at the morning sky, the sun just rising over green fields. She can only smile, her heart fuller with a part of her unit closer.

“Just come home, Tally. No need to ask me.”

* * *

Tally comes back with a smile and tired eyes and Abigail hugs her and everything feels better, her warmth safe and much more of a home than the house behind them ever did.

Abigail waits for her in town, eats some prosciutto and wonders if Tally would enjoy it, buys some extra to take home, and walks around until her phone rings. Tally is breathless, says something about a fox and chasing it, and how she’s lost and knows only that the train passes by close to her.

So she goes to find her Tally, walks and walks and throws the food in the kitchen before slipping by the gardens. She’s glad her house is on the edge of town, endless fields laying behind it and Abigail breathes deeply as she walks in the middle of the vineyard slowly.

Her destination isn’t far, but she’d travel the Earth ten times if it meant she’d reach Tally. She did so without a word by Raelle’s side, she’d do the same for Tally in a heartbeat.

She feels Tally’s magic, warm and her voice sings a Seed Abigail is sure is not canon work. The seed is perhaps why she finds multiple foxes surrounding Tally, all of them laying on the ground and receiving her caresses.

“Queen of the foxes huh?” she speaks, smile widening when Tally turns to look at her. “I guess Necro was right about teasing you about your red hair.”

Tally gets up slowly, staring at how the foxes run away when she stops singing, the sunset making the fields look golden. It’s quite the view, one both of them enjoy in silence before Tally walks over to her, a bag slung over her shoulder.

She’s tanner, now that Abigail really sees her. Her shoulders light and her smile brighter, eyes shinier. Abigail is idly reminded of a younger Tally who chose to fight for the innocent before her own freedom and safety, the same Tally she felt proud of each time she’d do well in Basics.

_ Tally looks free _ , she realizes. Right at home between the beautiful fields, hair like an angel’s halo as the sunset shines behind her.

“Colonel Bellweather,” she says, voice light and bag dropping by her feet.

Abigail only grabs her hand, fingers intertwining together. “Colonel Craven. Welcome to base.”

Tally pulls her in easily, head fitting against her shoulder like it was molded for her, body warm and Abigail knows that no place could feel like home the way their hugs did.

“I’m back home,” Tally murmurs. 

Abigail only nods her head, finally breathing freely.

* * *

Tally fits in nicely in all the empty spaces Abigail had, her red hair almost a fire as she stood under the sun, yelling in happiness every time she’d work the ground and sing seeds to grow more flowers. It’s much more entertaining working all day with Tally by her side, her jokes and excitement from doing even the smallest thing making each mundane thing the best thing Abigail could do.

They try wine together, singing seeds that Scylla and Raelle teach them to make sure the grapes grow well. Tally makes her try and learn to make cheese and mozzarella and Abigail settles upon watching Tally make it, giving her water from time to time and making sure she’d thrown enough ingredients as she made it.

It was the kind of life opposite to what they’d made to live. Perhaps that’s why both of them enjoy it, sleeping late at night after too many glasses and bones settling in the soft bed like it was heaven. Life in Tuscany is perhaps what both of them need, is perhaps the only thing they also  _ want. _

That’s what she thinks in silence, both of them laying in the middle of the fields. Tally has her head on Abigail’s lap, eyes closed and perhaps taking a nap, even if she was sure the redhead was singing something less than five minutes ago. Abigail lets her, continuing to read her own book about seeds and scourge building.

“Abigail.”

She ignores her, hides her smile behind the book. Tally calls her name again, and again, and again. Abigail keeps ignoring her until she gets her book thrown away. Tally is pouting at her. It’s cute, she must admit, but she still likes to play along.

“That was rude.”

“Not my fault I was in the middle of something,” she replies, her hands picking at the grass as she leans back. Tally only huffs loudly, making to grab mozzarella from their basket, failing miserably and letting her hand fall on the ground.

Abigail takes pity then, grabs it herself and sees how Tally’s eyes shine when she waves it in front of her mouth. “Say the magic word now, sweet Tally.”

“Please, Abigail, give me the holy cheese.”

“It’s actually the best leader one could have, the woman of anyone’s dreams and the ideal soldier-”

“And a pain in the ass if she keeps this up,” finishes Tally, grinning innocently as Abigail blinks at her.

Abigail misses the days where her insults hadn’t found their way in Tally’s vocabulary, when Tally would smile and do as she said. Long gone were those days, but that didn’t mean her reply didn’t make her laugh as she raises Tally’s hand with her own and gives her the mozzarella.

“When we vote for-” Tally pauses to swallow, “-for best leader, you have my vote, Abs. No take backs.”

Her smile is wide when she finishes her words and Abigail feeds her another piece of the mozzarella, pinching her cheek when Tally nearly bites her finger off. She was glad she’d packed extra of everything, too used to her unit’s way of eating.

“Tal, I’m a Bellweather. It’s in my blood to be the best leader.”

Tally scrunches her face adorably at her words. “I don’t really know about that. Scylla promising to cook me my favorite every time I ask her to kind of shifts my decision.”

Abigail gasps loudly and Tally’s screams are all she hears when her fingers move to her ribs, tickling until they end up rolling in the fields. They laugh and Abigail can barely hear who’s laughter is louder as their limbs tangle together, both of them stopping and ending up laid beside each other, still trying to calm down their erratic breathing.

The stars have risen as they’d fooled around, shining brightly in the sky above them. Abigail stares in wonder, thinks of how Anacostia had taught them to use them as compasses during missions, of how Tally would whisper tales her mother had told her and Glory about the stars. Memories flooded her brain until Tally rolling on top of her pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Earth to Abigail,” she says softly. Abigail can feel her heartbeat against her chest, erratic and still not calm. It was a reminder that they were there, together and still alive no matter what they’d been through. 

She nods her head, feels the grass scratch her hair and she idly thinks about getting another haircut, her hair nearly passing her shoulders. Tally hums a tune above her, moving to not rest her entire body weight on Abigail, hands sneaking to rest on her shoulders, playing with the brown curls there.

“What did you want before?” she asks, settling comfortably with her hands as a pillow. Tally brightens up, tapping her fingers against her shoulders.

“We should go to town tomorrow! I heard there was a festival tomorrow with some Italian singers and traditional food and I  _ need  _ to enjoy something like that.”

“I’d think you were the one with a human dad with how much you love these stuff.” Tally rolls her eyes and shakes her hair away from her face, clear signs that she wasn’t really annoyed by Abigail’s words.

“We could have fun, that’s all. And we both deserve some fun. What do you say?”

Abigail keeps quiet, wants Tally to ask for it more even if she’s already agreed to the idea in her mind.

“I know you want to,” sings Tally, inching close and Abigail’s breath catches in her throat. “We can even flirt with the townspeople for no reason and dance around- we could even wear the dresses we wore for Beltane this year!”

“What if I just want to flirt with this red haired witch?” whispers Abigail, knowing she catches the witch above her by surprise if her widened eyes and blush were any signs.

Tally breathes in and when she exhales, a small, shy smile graces her face. 

“Then you do just that. Now is that a yes I hear?”

Abigail nods her head, smiles and leans up enough to lay a kiss in Tally’s forehead. She lets her lips linger before dropping her head down again, catching Tally’s eyes easily.

“Sure, Tal. Whatever you want.” Tally cheers and Abigail wants to say something else like the little shit she loves to be. “But you do dishes for two days after.”

Tally complains loudly and Abigail laughs, basks in the moment and lets it wash over her.

She was home, basking in the kind of happiness worthy of all the battles she and every Bellweather had fought for.

* * *

Raelle calls them once every two days in the early mornings, knowing how Tally and Abigail wake up early to run, training’s old ways still not having faded away. Tally opens the call and Abigail hears her excitement from the kitchen as she makes some coffee.

“Shitbird, you’re looking fresh,” she says when she appears before the camera, giving Tally’s head a kiss as she slips the coffee between them. Raelle rolls her eyes from the other side, smile softening as she meets Abigail’s eyes.

“And you’re looking very normal for a High Atlantic, Bells. Life by the greenery fits you well.”

Tally laughs at that, grabs a sugar and shakes it open as she speaks. “She’s actually teaching me how to grow some mushrooms and flowers I liked. Did you know Abs loved cats?”

“Cats, huh? What’s next, she loves singing in the kitchen?”

Abigail glares at Tally, both of them silent until Raelle’s shocked laughter breaks their staring. It’s easy to talk together, especially now when there is no tension weighing down on their shoulders, simply living and breathing one day after the other. 

Raelle tells them about how she and Scylla fixed the lighthouse, how now it shone brighter than it ever had before. It had taken a lot and Tally even ends up thinking of doing something similar close to their home, just to make sure the townspeople could dwell in the fields in peace. Their healer also hints at sending them something tomorrow, trying not to say anything but Abigail knows that she’s hinting at some new work.

“Oh crap, sorry guys I forgot I had to go grab the milk from that man who’d bring it to us today,” says Tally. “Rae, I love you and have fun and try to make me an aunt pretty soon. Tell Scylla I hope she’s doing well.”

Tally leaves with a smile, running to the entrance and Abigail watches her until she disappears from her view. A cough interrupts her gazing, Raelle smirking gently on the screen.

“Why are you giving me that face, shitbird?” 

“What face am I even doing?”

Abigail grits her teeth, barely holding her smile back. “That face you do when you know I’m hiding something. You did the same thing when I said I didn’t improve Necro’s charm with some Seeds.”

Raelle laughs, shaking her head and Scylla appears beside her, black hair a mess and eyes sharp as she drinks some coffee. She looks calmer now too, right at home beside Raelle.

“Well thank you for that, Abigail. But we were hinting more about you and Tally.”

“What about Tal and I? Unlike your domestic cliche duo we’re doing cooler stuff everyday.”

Scylla looks at her unbothered, her annoying smirk still on her face. “Is that what you High Atlantic’s call living with your  _ best _ friend and doing what every married couple does? How do you call it, Rae? Cottage something?”

“Cottagecore, beautiful.”

Abigail finds herself speechless, staring at the screen in silence. They were right, as much as she hated to admit it. She and Tally were basically living the way most married couples did outside of war. And Tally was the perfect person to live this life with, knowing the rules Abigail lived by and being the fun and wise balance that Abigail needed in her life.

“Bells,” calls out Raelle, soft and gentle. “We’re not pushing you to anything. Just saying, you and Tal have always been close. And as sappy as it is, I want you two happy.”

When Abigail thought of love, ever since her mother had taught her that she had to focus on the army, to focus on honoring her last name, she thought of a calm life with someone she cared about. That someone would be one she’d love with all she had, would have the same views she had about life and duty, would know when to hold her feet on the ground and when to let her fly.

When she looks at Tally, her sweet Tally who remained true and gold through everything, she looks a lot like love.

“I’ll… think about it,” she replies. Raelle smiles and nods her head, knowing the hidden meaning behind those words.

“Alright. Now go on your morning run, thank god I escaped that hell,” says Raelle. Scylla and Abigail laugh at her words, both of them remembering too well what she’d do back on Basics during the time Tally and Abigail would run.

“I’ll talk with you later, Rae. You too, Scylla. Take care, alright?”

“Aye, aye, captain,” replies Scylla before closing the call, leaving Abigail’s reflection staring back at her.

It’s easy to accept that perhaps she wants Tally more than just a Unit partner. It’s as easy to accept that as it is to join Tally on their usual run, her shoulders lighter with each step and joke she shared with Tally.

Perhaps the truth truly did free you.

* * *

So they live together, fill each other’s empty spaces and it’s better than anything Abigail could have ever imagined. No Bellweather duties, no scourge to use and even if sometimes she itches to use it, that itch goes away when Tally calls her over to help make dinner. It’s weird to live a life so quiet, but she’s not the one to complain.

Unlike other nights before Tally, this time the table is filled with food for more than just one or even two people, the house almost alive with Tally’s singing voice as she walks around. Abigail would sometimes feel that fondness in her heart each time she found a shirt left on the ground or a book left in a chair, clear signs of Tally’s untidiness. 

Back in Basic, she’d been annoyed at times. Now it was the sign that this house wasn’t just that, but it had slowly become a  _ home. _

“Tal!”

“At the kitchen! Leave your shoes by the door.”

Abigail walks slowly, throwing her jacket by a chair in the living room and smiling when she smells what Tally is cooking. She walks behind the girl, lays her chin on her shoulder and stares at the mushroom Tally cooks.

“Should I make the table?” she asks, pulls back and Tally does the same, enough space for Abigail to pull two spoons and knives.

They move in silence around each other, with the comfort of knowing each other’s next move the way only partners do. Tally raises the wooden spoon and Abigail leans down to try the mushroom without much thought, nodding her head with a smile as Tally does the same, placing their dinner on a plate as Abigail moves to pull their drinks from the fridge.

“It was a good day,” murmurs Tally when they eat, her mouth full after she speaks. Abigail rolls her eyes fondly, wipes some sauce from Tally’s chin with her thumb and enjoys the light blush on Tally’s cheeks.

“I finished taking care of some stuff in the wine cellar. Do you want to try out the wine bottle I found?”

Tally simply blows on her spoon with a smile. “It’s not wine but vinegar. Pretty sure you’re not into that.”

Abigail sighs loudly and steals a mushroom from her plate, not even caring for Tally’s offended gasp. They’d grown enough to not care for things like that, knows Tally forgives her when she slips her the remaining warm bread.

“You being a Knower is helping us a lot. And you do know what I’m into and vinegar is far from it.”

“Goddess- I forget how shameless you are at times. Once the alpha girl-”

“Always a Bellweather,” she finishes with a smile, sipping on her wine as Tally keeps on eating.

Tally eats a lot, Abigail notices. It was endearing to see, especially when she’d make sure the girl had more than enough of her favorite bread to eat, her excitement at such a small thing enough to warm Abigail’s heart and fill her stomach.

“Abs?”

“What is it?”

Tally regards her with a smile, settling back as she drinks some water. Abigail stares back, lets her ears bathe into the silence and the crickets from outside, the kitchen’s door left open. The kitchen was warm, with four fairy lights hanging to illuminate it enough for Abigail to catch Tally’s softness in her eyes when she’d fill her glass without being asked to.

“I’m really glad we decided to live together here. And for Rae and Scyl that finally got their beach house dream.”

“I thought of suing them if they mentioned it one more time during dinner with Anacostia.”

Tally laughs even as she throws Abigail a piece of bread, one she catches easily with her mouth. She bites on it slowly as Tally’s laugh becomes a fond smile.

“I know you’re happy for them too. It’s me you know, you can be real without Rae appearing and threatening you for losing your edge.”

“Fine, fine.” Abigail rolls her eyes, her own teeth appearing from her grinning. “I’m happy we’re together, alright? Your happiness is my happiness.”

“A win for me is a win for you,” recalls Tally with a sigh and Abigail nods her head, winking at the girl before continuing to eat slowly.

They clean up in the same quiet way they did dinner. Tally puts the plates on the sink and Abigail grins when she lets her body touch Tally’s more than necessary, loves the contact more than she should, especially when Tally simply hits their shoulders together and keeps them touching as they wash the dishes.

Tally washes them and Abigail places them on the counter and they make small talk over what they have to do tomorrow. Abigail suggests they go visit the nearby lake, Tally reminds her they had to talk with Raelle and Scylla early in the morning. It’s warm and nice and Abigail makes no sound when Tally rests her head on her shoulder, simply keeps washing the sink until she ends up with Tally hugging her completely, red hair nearly blocking her nose until she rests her chin on her head.

“We have to go sleep, you know,” she whispers after a moment, drumming an easy tune behind Tally against the counter. Tally only hums as a reply, her breathing tickling her neck and almost making her laugh.

“I know,” she replies and makes no move to untangle herself. Abigail lets her, for all it’s worth, leans her back against the counter and waits until she feels Tally relax a little too much against her to lift her up bridal style.

She had gotten used to her unit falling asleep on her, with Raelle when she’d be too tired after healing too many soldiers and needing a quick rest, with Scylla after the girl had outdone herself helping Raelle and with Tally when seeing things and not being able to unsee them had become too much. Now it was a good ability to have, Tally almost weighing nothing as she walks her to her own room.

“You’re such a charmer.”

Abigail smiles as she opens Tally’s door with her foot, barely avoiding slamming Tally’s head against the doorframe. She moves slowly, glad of the moonlight illuminating her path and lays Tally down slowly, stopping for a moment to take in just how… beautifully innocent Tally had remained even after all the bloodshed and fighting and war they’d passed and seen.

She wasn’t the same Tally she was back when they’d met, starry eyed and too hopeful for a hopeless world. Tally was wiser now, had seen enough to know that she could try to change the world as much as she could and still not hurt herself when the change would be only the start of a new way. 

Abigail knew just how much she’d changed and known that she cared, no-  _ loved  _ Tally the same way she did when all she knew of her was her name.

“Tomorrow is the day we first started Basics,” whispers Tally, laid on her back and eyes moving to Abigail. She holds her stare and gets the message, sits down by her side, her back comfortable against the headboard and Tally’s warmth a comfortable presence against her body.

“Makes sense that you’d remember it.”

“Stop acting like you weren’t the one to buy us cake last year when we remembered Rae’s birthday too late,” teases Tally, tone light as she spoke. Abigail only keeps her silence, rests her hands on her lap, and keeps staring outside the open windows, a light breeze coming inside.

She enjoys the moment, breathes deeply and feels the tiredness of all the fights she’d fought too young roll off her shoulders. It feels right to be sitting by Tally’s side at that moment, Raelle in both their hearts and both of them not feeling guilty, knowing it took more than Raelle living the dream she deserved to make true to break the bond they had.

“I just...” Abigail turns to her, leans her head against the headboard as Tally mirrors her. “All the time through the war, I dreamt of a day like this, where I’d have saved every one I could and come home. In an actual, warm home where I’d be with you and Rae and Scylla and just breathe.”

Their hands tangle without thinking, fingers finding each other until their palms fit like puzzle pieces against each other. Abigail loved that about Tally, how warm she’d be against her cooler skin, how her fingers were softer than Raelle’s and shorter than hers, just the perfect fit for her hand.

“Well, sorry I’m no shitbird and Necro then,” she says and she feels her own smile bloom on her face when Tally laughs, her dimples appearing like the sun in the morning sky. It warms her heart the same way defeating their enemies did, the same pleasure but softer this time around, gripping a warm hand instead of a scourge and bathing in the warmth of home instead of the warzone.

Tally’s laugh dies down slowly, leaving place to a small smile as she stares into her eyes. They did that a lot, Raelle told them once, stared for so long at each other as if they were communicating in their own secret language. Abigail only told her off back then, smiling as Raelle ran off screaming with a grin, knowing that in a way she was right.

Tally knew her, perhaps not only because she  _ was  _ a Knower. Abigail knew she could only stare at her and the girl would understand her, a bond so close yet different to the one she had with Raelle. If she’d told them to jump off a bridge, Raelle would ask why before jumping and Tally would simply jump.

_ I would follow you anywhere. _

She remembers her words even now, a responsibility as it was a promise. A promise to have Tally by her side through thick and thin, to know she’d always have a ray of sunshine to light her path no matter how dark it got.

“Abs?”

“Yeah, Tal?”

Tally’s head leans closer and Abigail knows she mirrors it just as easily, breathing in Tally’s mint toothpaste and seeing the golden specks in her brown eyes. Tally is warm and comfortable and Abigail couldn’t think of anyone else she’d be close to this way.

“Do you think I’d be weird if we kissed now?”

And oh god, if she already didn’t love her, Abigail knew she’d fall harder with those words, so Tally in their wholesomeness and softness that she knew no one could say them and make her heart feel that calm.

“I think it’d be weirder if we didn’t.”

Tally smiles and Abigail feels her hand resting on her shoulder, resting and not pulling. It was always like that with Tally, a comfort of knowing that she could always make the first move and that Tally was waiting ready to make the second one.

When Tally kisses her, it's as familiar as it is earth-shattering. Her lips are soft, warm and they don’t move at first, leaving Abigail time to get used to it. She leans back, eyes fluttering open and catching Abigail’s gaze. She smiles and raises her head, lets the brown-haired witch catch her lips again. 

So Abigail kisses her and it feels like the warmest of seeds, feels as natural as the songs she sings, like a new type of Linking. Tally kisses her with enough pressure that Abigail feels her mind reeling, intense in the way only the redhead could be.

Kissing Tally is burning in a fire alive, is sitting on a bed with a girl you’ve known your whole life, is dreaming of feeling at home and receiving it when that dream has just begun. Tally takes the lead, hands sliding to her face and Abigail lets her, pushes back and she feels Tally’s smile on her lips. It’s soft, slow and perhaps the only way Abigail could think her first kiss with Tally could have been.

“I love you,” says Tally, breaking the kiss and staring at Abigail with wide eyes. “Wow, that- that sounds different now.”

Abigail feels her heart warm, leans for another kiss and doesn’t break it until Tally is pouting at her, as if expecting her to say it back. So she does, the words warm like honey as they pass her lips.

“I love you too, Tal. Of course I love you too.”

Tally was right, they did sound different, now a promise and a feeling said out loud rather than felt. And oh did she do both, feeling it straight on her heart and saying it after each kiss Tally gives her, both of them laying on the bed, touching each other like they wanted to write that confession in each other’s skin, a mark to never disappear.

Tally is warm and she burns as Abigail kisses her, burns like the fireplace she’d sit before and stare as a child, the only memory of a place she used to call home.

And this time, she lets the flame take over, the warmth so much like the one she’d only now let herself feel fully. Let’s herself kiss Tally until the sun rises again, until both of them have exchanged soft confessions of love and have their marks shining like the stars of their constellation of love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter @thehopesaltzman im always ready to hear ur thoughts about this!


End file.
